


Who Can Tell Your Story?

by temporarily_lost_at_sea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_lost_at_sea/pseuds/temporarily_lost_at_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hogwarts Express has always been a place for dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Can Tell Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> Some are bound to happiness, some are bound to glory  
> Some are bound to live with less  
> Who can tell your story?  
> \- Neil Young, See the Sky About to Rain

The September sky is bright blue, its vault ringing from the chatter of voices and clatter of feet. A young boy steps through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ for the first time, without hesitation, relieved to leave his dysfunctional family and ready to make a name for himself, knowing, maybe, that he’s on his way to the place where he’ll spend the rest of his life.

Another boy, who is in many ways already a young man, rests his dark eyes upon the red train thinking that this is where he’ll meet his destiny, this is where he’ll forever shed his father’s name.

Struggling to get through a train door which was not really made for people of his size, Rubeus is determined to always do his best and make his father proud, to prove to everyone interested that he deserved this chance.

A girl carefully opens the door of a compartment, already feeling that she’s on her way to the place where she’ll meet that special someone and as her eyes fall on a red-haired boy and he tells her his name is Arthur, she knows she’s right.

In another compartment, or maybe the same, a boy dreams of becoming the first of his family not to wear green and silver and thinks that together with the one sitting opposite him, Gryffindor might not be too bad.

A boy and a girl leave that compartment, upset, the boy still hoping that the girl against all odds will end up in the same house as he, because that would be the one way in which life was good to him.

With a banner of white smoke rising against the blue sky the train heads north and two brothers have already become FredandGeorge with half of the travellers, knowing they’ll win the other half once they reach their destination.

When the tea trolley passes a very special boy is still in awe of everything that should have been familiar to him, and as he shares sweets with a new-found friend he senses that, for the first time, he might be headed home.

As everyone starts changing into their black robes a girl who’s been wondering all summer if she’ll ever have the courage to speak to him dares to think that in this place anything might be possible.

The train stops and a dark-haired boy steps onto the platform and gazing up at the now velvety sky he is anxious to see if this place really is as full of wonders as his father has told him, or inhabited by the many monsters his brother has been trying to frighten him with.

*

It might have been rainy or stormy that day, or even cloudy, but to those who got on the train that first day of September the bright blue sky was singing with hope and dreams.


End file.
